


Many Ways to Tell a Tale

by PsychVamp



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: This is a collection of unrelated drabbles for Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen. I'll add tags as I go along. I will also take requests.





	1. The Iron Throne

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the first day of the Jonerys Week over on Tumblr, with the prompt of My King, My Queen or fluff. I decided to go with both. I hope you like it, I just wrote it earlier today and didn't have time to do a lot of editing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a possible ending for what could happen if thing work out for our favorite characters.

Daenerys looked at the Iron Throne, everything she had been working for had been leading up to this moment. The throne room had been redecorated in the last few days since they had taken over the city. Gone was the Lannister red and gold lion designs, replaced with the Targaryen black and red dragons and the white and grey wolves of House Stark. She knew that Tyrion had said to focus more on the dragons, that was what they both were after all, but Jon would always be a wolf before he was a dragon and she would not erase that.

Heavy footsteps echoed in the hall, getting closer until they stopped beside her. She knew that it was him without taking her eyes off the throne and his voice was gentle as he said, “Are you ready to sit where you belong My Queen?”

“I am nervous.” She answered him honestly, there was no longer any reason to keep things from him, “My entire life has been leading to this moment, but now that it is here I am not sure that I deserve it.”

“No one deserves this more than you do Dany.” He turned toward her and brought one of her hands up to his lips, “Don’t lose your faith, I never have.”

She looked up into his eyes, a fond smile on her lips as she recalled that first time they met, “I remember that day so clearly still.” She brought the hand he wasn’t still holding up to cup his cheek, “The King in the North coming to defy the Dragon Queen but still wanting her assistance in a war with the dead. I remember being so furious with you for refusing to bend the knee and talking like a madman.”

He laughed then, looking at her with love in his eyes, “I was so stunned by how beautiful you looked. You are told things, like ‘she is said to be the most beautiful woman in the world’ but you never really believe it. With you, the rumors were not a lie. Luckily, your long list of titles gave me some time to recover.”

She laughed as well, “And Ser Davos’ simple ‘This is Jon Snow, he’s King in the North’, was so humble, it actually threw me off for a moment.”

“Now if we choose to use all of my tiles it would take nearly five minutes to say.” He said with another laugh, pulling her against him before turning them to both look at the Iron Throne, “But none of them mean as much to me as the one where you call me husband.”

“I agree, no other title really matters in my heart, not anymore.” She said as she leaned more of her weight against him.

“Even given that. You are Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of her name, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and that there is your throne. You should claim it.” He said, whispering the last part into her ear.

She nodded, her heart beating with excitement, “Walk with me?”

“Always.” He replied, tucking her hand into his elbow.

He let her set the pace, never straying from his purpose, which was simply to be her guiding force. They stopped right in front of the throne and Daenerys gently placed a hand on the arm, mimicking the action she had done in the vision at the House of the Undying. Her eyes moved from the twisted metal to the comforting face of the man she loved. He was watching her intently, not pressing for action, just simply there for her. She took a deep breath, turned around, and with her eyes staring down the long hall of the throne room, she sat down in the throne created by her ancestor.

Jon remained standing at her side, “Are you ready My Queen?”

She smiled at him, grabbing his hand before saying, “I am, My King.”

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss to the lips, there wasn’t time for much more. He then turned and nodded at the Unsullied at the door. The two soldiers stepped forward and pushed open the doors, allowing others into the throne room so they could see their new Queen, with her King.


	2. Time to Socialize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social events are never fun for Daenerys, and she expects this one to be no different, until she has an unexpected run it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for Day 3 of Jonerys Week with the prompt of modern day AU. Still Westeros, but with all the modern conveniences we love. Jon is not a Targaryen in this. I did not edit this very heavily, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Daenerys hated all the false flattery that she received whenever she went to social events. She would have happily sat this one out but Viserys had forced her to accompany him, they needed to try and restore the good name of House Targaryen. Their father and his madness had nearly destroyed the royal family, and the country. She was just happy that Rhaegar had gotten the council to remove the King and allow Rhaegar to succeed him. But Aerys had caused a lot of damage, and the people would not easily forget, even if it had been five years.

“Could you stand up straight and try to smile?” Viserys’ voice hissed in her ear as a hand gripped around her elbow, “We have a reputation to rebuild.”

She did as he requested, wishing that she could have been here with Rhaegar, Rhaenys or Aegon instead, none of them made her feel so worthless. Rhaegar rarely left the capital, there was too much to be done in King’s Landing, and his children were busy helping him. That left to Viserys and Daenerys to do most of the traveling around the country when a royal presence was requested.

“The Citadel is an important part of Westerosi history, there are reporters from every kingdom here to witness this event. We cannot let them see anything that could bring scandal onto our family.” He continued, keeping a small smile on his own face, even with the harshness of his words, “And that scandal could include the Princess looking like she would rather be anywhere but here. Do a better acting job dear sister, or you will wake the dragon.”

She simply nodded with a smile and he walked away. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest, all she wanted was to run as far from the room as she could get. But she knew he was right, her picture had probably already been taken more times than she count. Tomorrow, there would be numerous articles about how she behaved, what she wore, how she had styled her hair, which of the many eligible men had she been seen talking with. All of it bothered her, but there was nothing she could do about it. So instead she started to mingle with the lords and ladies of Westeros, keeping to small talk and polite topics.

After the official opening of the new, public access library, they were ushered in and allowed to wander the stacks. Viserys had reappeared at her side during the speech given by the Grand Maester, and whispered to her, “No one has any use for libraries or Maesters anymore. The internet gives us access to anything we need to know with just a few pushes of the button. Helping pay for this library was a waste of money.”

“It is a national, public library to help remember the way things were before, and maybe Maester’s aren’t the guardians of knowledge they used to be, but they are apart of our culture and that needs to be protected.” She whispered back in return, trying to keep her face neutral.

He rolled his eyes, “You’re sounding too much like Rhaegar and his pathetic Hand.”

“Careful brother. You never know who might hear you.” She hissed, glancing around quickly, thankful that everyone seemed to paying more attention to the Grand Maester. He didn’t get a chance to respond before they all entered the new area and she was able to disapear in the crowd.

And disapear is exactly what she tried to do in the many stacks of books and scrolls. She needed some time to herself, even if it was only for a few moments before she stumbled upon some other highborn socialite. She just hadn’t meant to do it literaly, her body colladed with another as she rounded a corner.

Strong hands gripped her arms before she fell backwards and a rough, deep voice immediately said, “I am so sorry, I should have been paying better attention.”

She regained her balance and looked up at the man. He was a bit taller than her with deep brown eyes and black curly hair, and very handsome. He was dressed like a nobleman, but the scars on his face said he lead an active life. She smiled at him, “I think we may both be at fault, I was not paying enough attention either.”

He gave her a smile and quickly removed his hands, as if just realizing he was still touching her. His eyes roamed over her, taking her in just as she had done to him. She saw it when the recongition of who she was clicked for him. His stance became a bit less relaxed and he looked like he was about to speak, so she spoke first.

“Thank you, my lord, for not allowing me to fall and probably make a fool of myself in front of you.” She said, making sure she was as courteous as possible.

“I am not a lord Your Grace.” He said quickly in return and then bowed, “I am Jon Snow, I serve the Night’s Watch.”

Her eyes widened in surprise, she had not met many people who served in the Night’s Watch, it was an elite arm of the country’s military. She recovered with a nod and smile, “It is a pleasure to met you Jon Snow. I am Princess Daenerys.”

He took her offered hand and placed a kiss on the back. It was an old custom, carried on from back when they still needed to ride horses and use ravens for communication. She usually hated it when the noblemen did this, but something about him sent shivers through her. As he dropped her hand, she asked, “I was not aware the members of the Night Watch would be in attendance in this evening.”

“Not members, just me. My brother insisted I accompany him this evening.” He replied, his eyes still looking at her, but now with less reservation.

“Your brother?” She questioned, wondering to what family he belonged, assuming it was a Northern house with a name like Snow.

“Robb Stark, the heir of Winterfell.” He said, and his eyes then moved around, “That was actually who I was trying to find when I ran into you. I’m afraid I am a bit turned around.”

She let out a small laugh, “I do not know how much help I can be on that front, I was actually enjoying the mystery of where I was.”

“Yeah, I am not a big fan of these either.” He commented, and she was surprised he had picked up on her unease, many people did not, “But, I lost a bet and this is my punishment.”

“Punishment?” She asked with another laugh, “It could be worse. We could have had to spend this entire evening listening to the Grand Maester speak.”

“Right you are Your Grace.” He said, with a smile now on his lips as well.

“Please, call me Dany. I hate all the formality.” She told him honestly, trusting that he wasn’t going to sell this story to the reporters.

He nodded and offered his arm, “Should we see what else we can discover Dany?”

She smiled up at him and took his offer, “I would like that, Jon.”

It was quite some time before she and Jon emerged from the stacks, both with smiles on their faces and each other’s numbers programmed in their phones.

When she woke the next morning with a message from him, she was happier than she had been in quite sometime. And when Viserys angrily showed her an article with a picture of her and Jon smiling at the other, she could find no reason to have him bring her down. Even the title of the article made her smile, “Is There Romance Blooming Between the Houses of Ice and Fire?”. She believed there could be, and couldn’t wait to see him again.


	3. In Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Long Night has fallen across Winterfell, but it isn't only the darkness that plagues the mind of the residents of the Northern castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for day 4 of Jonerys Week, with a prompt of The Long Night or Angst. I don't usually do very well with angst but I gave it a try. Again, this is only slightly edited, so I apologize for any mistakes.

Jon was silent as he looked out across the plains surrounding Winterfell, tents and campfires for as far as he could see. It was nearly mid-day but the sun had risen, and it had not been seen for three days now. Winter had come and taken hold of Westeros. He felt her presence as she came up to stand beside him. He wanted to turn and pull her into his arms, hold her like he had before they came to Winterfell. Before his life and been turned upside down by his brother’s, or really his cousin’s, revelations. But he couldn’t, she was now not only his Queen but also his aunt.

“Is all this darkness a common thing for winter in the North?” She asked, her voice strong even against the bone chilling wind.

He shook his head, “No. The days are shorter but the sun does not usually dissapear. This is the Night King, he is bringing the Long Night back to Westeros.” He turned to look at her, but stopped himself before he did and said, “I remember when I was a boy that Old Nan said that the Long Night lasted for generations, that some people were born, lived, and died without ever seeing the sun.”

“That shall not happen to us.” Daenerys said, “We will defeat the Night King and bring back the dawn. Even if Cersei has decided to abandon us to our doom.”

“If we do not succeed it will be her doom too.” He said in return, his hands tightening into fists at his side. Still angry by the Lannister betrayal, though not truly surprised by it.

Daenerys reached out and placed a hand on his arm, “Why will you not look at me?”

He did not turn toward her, nor did he throw off her arm, as he said, “I am just trying to understand.”

“I know what Bran told you has shaken you, how could it not? But I wish you would let me help you.” She told him, her voice near begging but still commanding, “We are your family and…”

He pulled away from her then and did turn to look at her, “My family? I have just learned that my entire life has been a lie! That I was never really a bastard. My father is actually my uncle and my siblings are my cousins. That the woman I love is really my aunt! How is that supposed to make me feel? Because what I feel is anger and betrayal.”

“And those are valid feelings but keeping them bottled up isn’t going to help anyone, especially not you.” She said in return, trying to keep her own emotions in check, “We did not betray you. This caught all of us by surprise as well. No one was expecting to hear that Rhaegar and Lyanna ran away together, unintentionally causing a rebellion that would nearly destroy the country. Ned Stark did what he did to protect you, not out of honor or loyalty, because he loved his sister. He raised you alongside his children and did you ever doubt his love for you? I’ve heard you talk of him and I know how much you loved him.”

Jon raised his eyes to her’s, “None of that changes who I truly am.”

“And who are you is defined by who your parents were? If that was true, than I would be nothing born than a madwoman, burning alive anyone I thought had even slightly wronged me. Our circumstances define who we become. If there had been no rebellion, then I would have grown up in King’s Landing and I never would have become the Mother of Dragons. If Eddard Stark had told you the truth, would you be the man you are? Would you have joined the Night’s Watch and made an alliance with the wildings? Would we even know about the Night King and his army? We are who we are, Jon Snow, and no one can take that from us unless we let them.” She had shortened the space between them during her talk and had grabbed both of his hands, “I am here for you.”

He didn’t pull away but he looked down, unable to keep the eye contact, “You shouldn’t be.”

“You said that you love me. Did you think that you were the only one that felt that way?” She asked him, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek, “I love you. Whether you are Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen, it does not matter to me. It is not the name I love, it is the man.”

Jon raised his eyes to meet hers, searching them for some kind of lie, “We are related now, through blood. Does that not bother you?”

She shook her head, “I grew up hearing from Viserys that it was the Targaryen way to marry within the family to keep the bloodline pure. Until my marriage to Drogo, I had always assumed that my fate would be to marry my brother. I thank the gods everyday that that fate did come to pass. You are the man I have chosen, no matter what blood runs through your veins.” She reached up and placed a soft kiss against his lips before pulling away, “Think about what I have said Jon Snow. I will be here for you, now and always.”

Jon didn’t know what to say as he watched her walk away, the snow gently falling around her as she did. Once she was no longer in sight he turned back to the dark campgrounds, her words echoing around his head. A low screech made him look up, Drogon and Rhaegal were flying over the battlements, their presence alone brought him some peace. With two dragons and so many soldiers, maybe they did have a chance of defeating the Night King and releasing the world from the Long NIght. A noise caused him to turn his head and standing there was his ever faithful companion, his red eyes level with Jon’s as they stared at each other.

Jon reached out his hand and placed it on his direwolf’s head, “You always know when I need you boy.”

Ghost just cocked his head a bit and continued to look at Jon.

He smiled at the wolf, “I guess you are really all the proof I need about who I truly am. The old gods wouldn’t have sent you to me if I wasn’t a Stark.”

Ghost nuzzled his head against Jon’s hand before walking away, his steps still as silent as they had ever been.

Jon followed the wolf off the battlements, but instead of going toward the godswood, he went inside. There was someone he needed to talk to and he did not want to wait another moment, because who knew how many of those they had left.


	4. An Impossible Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany has a marvelous dream but awakes in tears, Jon is there to comfort her in the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This drabble is for Day 5 of Jonerys week, which had a prompt of Dream of Spring or smut. Again, I tried to combine both but my smut skills are pretty limited, so this has pretty mild smut near the end. I hope you enjoy!!

She could feel the warm sun shining on her face and a gentle breeze moved her hair. She took a deep breath, tasting the freshness in the air and smelling wildflowers in bloom. She slowly opened her eyes and was amazed by the beauty that surrounded her. She could make out Winterfell in the distance, just barely there on the horizon. This must be what the North looked at in spring, she decided as she got to her feet, the soft grass tickling the bare skin there. She took in her own appearance, it was a simple dress of deep green with loose fitting sleeves but a tight bodice. She had never worn something like it before, but it seemed to fit into the atmosphere of this place. 

Looking around, she noticed there was a single spot of white in the greens and bright colors of the fields. She walked toward it, feeling a sense of curiosity grow within her at the sight of it. A shadow flew over her and as she looked up she smiled to see her dragons flying peacefully above the spring flowers. 

The white shape moved as she approached, and she realized that is was Ghost. The direwolf had been strange and a bit terrifying the first time she had encountered him, but now she knew that he would never harm her. He was loyal to Jon, and he would protect anyone that Jon cared for. Now, his red eyes almost seemed to be burning a hole into her own as she got closer to him. He remained curled on the ground, only his head up as she moved around him, constantly watching her.

She knelt down beside him and ran a hand over his soft fur. The wolf continued to just watch her until he suddenly turned his head and looked down at his stomach. Daenerys followed his gaze, only to realize he wasn’t looking at his stomach, but what was curled up against it. Her hands tentatively reached forward and picked up the sleeping babe with dark curls on its head that was wrapped in a white blanket with both the Stark and Targaryen symbols on it. Ghost then got to his feet and ran off into the distance, leaving her alone with the child. She held the small thing in her hands, feeling a warmth settle in her chest as she studied his features. She knew not why she thought it was a boy, but she knew all the same. She cradled him against her with one hand, while the other went to play with his curls, familiar curls. The child stirred slightly before opening his eyes, which were as blue as her own, and she felt tears start to form.

This was the one thing she desired, truly desired in the deepest part of her soul. The Iron Throne and the crown were all things she wanted, but she knew if given the choice she would abandon those things for this. A child, especially one she made with the man she loved more than anything else in the world.

“ _ Dany. Dany. Dany _ .” A voice called on the wind, causing to her look away from the baby and check the surrounding area. She could see no one, but the voice continued to say her name, steadily getting louder. Her eyes went back to the child and the tears were flowing freely now, she knew this was dream. A beautiful dream of a spring day that would never come to pass.

* * *

 

She awoke with a start, Jon’s hand putting gentle pressure on her shoulder while he softly called her name. She blinked away the wetness in her eyes and turned to look at him, concern gracing his features.

“Are you alright? You are crying.” He asked her, his thumb gently wiping away her tears, “Was it a nightmare?”

She shook her head, the dream still fresh in her mind, “It was a beautiful dream.”

“Then why the tears?” He questioned as she moved her head to rest on his chest, his hands wrapping around her on instinct.

Her fingers traced the scar on his chest while she answered, “Because I know it was a dream that will never come to be, no matter how hard I wish for it be different.”

His hand was rubbing comforting circles on the small of her back, “Did you want to tell me about this beautiful but impossible dream?”

She thought about it for a moment, curling deeper into his side, enjoying the feel of his skin against hers, before saying, “I was in the fields outside Winterfell, surrounded by blooming flowers and the sun on my face. And….a baby was there with me. A beautiful little boy with dark curls and blue eyes.”

Jon tightened his grip on her on a bit, “You dreamed of our child?”

She nodded against his chest, “My heart wants what my body cannot give.”

“The world is full of things once deemed impossible.” He said and lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes, “Maybe we could just add this to the list?”

She smiled lovingly up at him, “You have such faith.”

He laughed, “More like a lack of it. A lack of faith in the words of a spiteful woman who had just murdered your husband and son.”

She leaned up and kissed him before saying, “I want more than anything for you to be right.”

He smirked then and she let out a gasp as he flipped her onto her back, settling his hips between her legs. He lowered his head to connect their lips and then moved to whisper against her ear, “Then let us prove me right.”

She grabbed his head and brought it back to hers, just as one of his hands slipped between their bodies and found her waiting heat. His fingers slowly began to tease her lower lips and his tongue did the same to her upper ones. She had a feeling that this morning was not going to a be languid affair, she could feel the desperation in his kisses and the growing hardness against her thigh.

She removed one of her hands from his hair and dragged it down his back before ducking forward at his hips and grabbing his cock. She quickly started to move her hand down his length, getting him harder as his own fingers made her slick with desire. Neither of them were trying to be quiet, there was no reason to be as the entire castle already knew of their intimate involvement with each other.

“Jon!” She yelled with desire as his fingers curled and tugged, as his tongue left trails against the skin of her neck, “Please.”

He didn’t need to hear her ask, he knew what she begging for. He removed his hand from inside her and pushed hers away before replacing it. He then positioned himself and when their eyes locked he filled her completely. His movements were slow at first, allowing her time to adjust to him, while giving him time to control himself. He could see it on her face when she was ready for more, their bodies had become attuned to each other after all this time. He adjusted his position over her and then started pushing in and out of her with greater force and speed.

Dany encouraged him with the sounds she could not have kept in even if she had tried, and her fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders, trying to bring him closer. She was made sure to keep up with his rhythm, even as she felt that pleasure build up deep in her core. Her eyes moved across his face until they looked into his own, and she knew that he was getting close to own release as well. He leaned down and roughly kissed her lips as he pushed himself even deeper into her. She gasped into his mouth and when he repeated the action with his hips a few more times, she screamed his name in pleasure as her walls tightened around him.

Jon’s lips moved to her neck as his hips picked up the pace and as his breathing against her neck become more and more ragged, she knew what was to happen. She placed her mouth against his ear and said, “Let go my love, fill me with your seed and pray it will take hold.”

And so he did, never one to disappoint his Queen. He stayed on top of her for a few moments after he had spent himself inside her, placing gentle kisses along her mouth. Eventually he was no longer able to hold his position and slowly pulled himself out of her and fell to the side.

She immediately curled herself against him while keeping her legs squeezed tightly together.

“I love you Dany.” He whispered against her hair as he placed a kiss there as well.

“As I love you.” She said in response and let her eyes fall close, a wish playing over and over again in her head to the steady pace of his heartbeat.


	5. Half of a Whole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a soulmate, signaled by a mark somewhere on their skin, but only a few ever find their match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this one is written for day 6 of Jonerys Week with the prompt of a soulmate AU. Everything happens the same as it does on the show up until 7x06. I hope you enjoy!!

Everyone in the world was graced with the knowledge that the gods had created their souls as half of a whole. Every culture had a different belief about how that was or why, but they all agreed it was part of grand design from their respective gods. Finding your soulmate was rare, it was believed that only one in a million had the chance. Soulmate matches had become a thing left to legends, though everyone wished to be that legend. Your mark appeared somewhere on your skin sometime in your fourteenth year of life. The marks were unique to each pair and your match could be found anywhere in the world.

 

* * *

 

Jon got his mark two weeks after his fourteenth name-day, the sudden burning on his skin had awoken him in the middle of the night. He’d ripped his shirt off in desperation and in the low light of the fire, he could make out a mark on his upper right arm. He had walked closer to the fire and examined the new appearance on his skin, it was a snowflake with thines of flame. The first person he had shared it with was Robb who, though older by a few months, had still not received his own mark. They had spent most of that morning talking about what it could mean, about who such a symbol could represent, but it didn’t lead to anything. Jon didn’t even think much of it afterwards, not until Robb received his and they talked about it again then. Their father had taken them aside a few days later to talk about the marks, and to remind them to not hold out hope on finding a match. Reminding them that they each had duties that would take priority and to be happy with their choices in life.

Jon had actually let the whole thought of soulmates slip to the back of his mind, not ever really thinking about it unless he caught sight of the mark while bathing or changing. He’d joined the Night’s Watch without giving a second thought about his soulmate. Ygritte had brought it up to him, noticing that their marks did not match, not that he’d expected them to. He had told her the truth, he had no idea who his match was, and she didn’t know her’s either. Neither had brought it up again after that and again he stopped thinking about it. Through his death and resurrection, through the battle for Winterfell and becoming King of the North. Not once had he allowed the idea of his soulmate to interfere with his duties, not until now, not until her.

 

* * *

 

Daenerys used to love the idea of a soulmate, that the gods had decided that there was one person out there in the world that was meant to complete her soul. She was quickly told she was being a foolish, stupid little girl by Viserys when she mentioned it to him, she was only eight at the time. He’d just received his own soulmark at the time and she maybe wondered if his negative reaction to her curiosity was because he was upset with it. Nonetheless, she never brought it up to him again until she received her own mark. A beautiful snowflake design with flames extending from the thines on her upper arm. It was impossible to hide it from him, especially with the shoulder-less dresses common in the Free Cities. He had been even angrier for a while after that but it eventually passed, as did all his moods. 

When she was married to Drogo, she never had any illusions that he would be her soulmate, but didn’t mean she had not looked for his mark. It was not a match. She had grown to love him all the same and his death, and the death of her son, had nearly destroyed her. The birth of her dragons saved her life and gave her new determination for the future. Her soulmate did not cross her mind again as she walked the Red Waste, or defeated the slave masters of Astapor and Yunkai, and liberated the people of Meereen. It was not until she was gazing over Darrio’s naked body that she felt herself unconsciously check for his mark. It was clear for her to see on his stomach and it was not a match. That did not stop her from taking some enjoyment out of their time together and it did not play into her decision to not bring him to Westeros. But she was glad she didn’t bring along the sellsword captain when she met him.

 

* * *

 

Jon felt an instant draw to her from the moment he saw her sitting on her stone throne. She was gorgeous, but it was her fire and determination that he found most attractive. She was not afraid to voice her opinion or show her authority. He was not going to back down though, no matter what he was feeling for her. His people named him King and he was going to uphold the faith they had in him. He was finding it harder to do that though with every moment he spent with her, it was like she was invading his veins. He couldn’t also help but feel that his feelings were not one sided, not when she would look at him like she did. The first time he noticed it was in the caves, he had almost kissed her then, when she told him that she would fight for him and the north, up until the moment she wanted him to bend the knee.

 

* * *

 

Daenerys saw the moment that his eyes shifted in the caves, going from a sense of desire to one of disappointment. It hurt her in a way she had not been expecting, but from the moment he entered her throne room, she had wanted him close. When he had touched her to move the torch it had taken more control that she wanted to admit to not turn around and kiss him. The connection she felt for him was why she had asked for his advice on what to do with the Lannisters, and why she had listened to it. She knew she had fallen at least a little in love with him when he said he was going beyond the wall. The sinking feeling in her chest at the thought of him dying pushed her to keep him around, but his own authority fought hers and she could think of no way to stop him. It was also why she could not think of anything but saving him when the raven arrived from Eastwatch and she ignored Tyrion to go save him, and the others. Viserion’s death was heartwrenching, watching her child sink below the frozen water was the worst experience of her life. Until Jon followed him down only a few moments later and she thought her heart might actually stop. The longing she felt for them was one of the reasons she insisted they wait for just awhile, there was a sense of him out there that called to her. And she actually stopped breathing for a few seconds when she watched the horse ride out of the forest. Back on the ship, her eyes took in the scars that littered his chest and stomach, and she was amazed he was still alive. Ser Davos had been speaking true when he had said he had taken a knife in the heart for his people. She didn’t see the mark until later, when they were alone and she was sitting by his bedside. It was clear as day, a dark mark against his pale skin, and it was a perfect match to her own.

 

* * *

 

Jon woke up slowly and the first thing his eyes focused on where her, sitting beside him. His voice was rough when he said, “I am sorry, I’m so so sorry.” He paused and grabbed her hand, “I wish I could take it back. I wish we had never gone.”

She shook her head, trying to keep from crying, “I don’t. If we hadn’t of gone, I wouldn’t have seen.You have to see to know. Now I know.” She paused before continuing, “The dragons are my children. The only children I’ll ever have. Do you understand?”

He nodded, his eyes straying from her’s for a moment before coming back to her face.

Her voice hardened, “We are going to defeat the Night King and his army. We will do it together. You have my word.”

“Thank you Dany.” He said.

Her eyes glanced to his mark then, she had not been called by her nickname in so long, it felt so intimate. She looked back into his eyes then and saw a bit of confusion in their dark depths. Without breaking eye contact she got to her feet and brought her hands up to her collar and began undoing the clasps.

“What are you doing?” Jon asked, his confusion growing.

“I want to show you something.” She answered, and removed the coat, leaving her only in the dress she wore underneath, but it had no sleeves. She slowly turned then, showing him the mark that graced the upper part of her right arm.

Jon’s breath caught in his throat as he looked at her, seemingly at a loss for something to say.

She had been thinking of what to say for hours, ever since she had seen it. She retook her seat on the bed, “I didn’t want to keep it from you once I knew for sure.”

His eyes locked on her’s, “So you have been feeling it too?”

“Ever since you walked into my throne room. It has taken a lot of resolve on my part to not act on what I’ve been feeling.” She admitted to him as she grabbed his hand.

“I have been feeling the same way.” He said in return and his grip tightened on her hand, “What should we do about this?”

She leaned forward then and pressed a kiss to his lips, one he gladly reciprocated. He tried to pull her closer and released a hiss of pain. She pulled away with a small laugh, “I should go, you need to rest. We can talk about this when you can move without being in pain.”

He nodded and she gave him one last kiss before getting up. Jon felt the fatigue trying to take over and closed his eyes. His soul at peace for the first time in a long time and he knew that she was feeling the same. Together, they would accomplish the impossible, after all, they had found each other, against all odds.


	6. Reliable Sources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys has not been feeling well since her arrival in Winterfell but with some help from Sansa, she gets some news she wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day 7 of Jonery Week which is Free Choice. This turned out a little longer than I was expecting, and doesn't have a whole lot of Jon, so I hope that's okay.

Daenerys was feeling strangely, had for almost the entire fortnight she’d been at Winterfell and couldn’t understand why. At first, she thought that maybe it was the food, after all she wasn’t used to the Northern style food. She had adapted rather quickly to any food after a fews in the past and the food of Essos was much richer and spicier than anything she had tasted in the North. When she made this comment to Jorah, he had laughed and said he had actually felt the same way when he first went to Essos and it would just take some time. She had asked the Maester for a few things to help and she had started to find more of the options agreeable, but she was still getting sick at least once a day. 

She was starting to think it was something other than the food that was wrong, she wasn’t sure why the stress would suddenly start affecting her in such a way. She had been living in a state of constant stress for almost her entire life, with only brief moments of respite. No, she was going to trust the Maester and ask him to check her for illness. She would of no use to anyone, especially not Jon, if she was ill when the Night King finally brought his army down to Winterfell. The chances of them winning were already slim and they would be even worse if she wasn’t well enough to fly with the dragons. They would still fight without her, but she was a guiding force that could direct their passions where they needed to be.

Her walk through Winterfell toward the tower where the Maester worked from was not a long one but she still wished it was shorter. Her nausea was making it difficult to keep even the simplest foods down today and she was feeling a bit tired because of it. But she hadn’t wanted to cause any alarm by sending a guard or servant to fetch the man for her. No, that wouldn’t do, Jon and Tyrion were already starting to get a bit worried. Despite her assurances that it was just the combination of the unfamiliar food and the coming war with the dead.

A figure was coming down the hallway toward her, tall and with a red aura around where the head should be. It was then that Daenerys realized that her eyesight was going blurry and she placed a steadying hand against the wall.

“Your Grace, are you alright?” She heard a voice ask, distantly her mind told her it was Sansa.

She tried to focus on the woman, she could feel a hand resting on her shoulder, but everything was a blur, “I need to sit down.” She whispered before slowly collapsing on the floor, hands helping to steady her descent.

“I am going to go find Jon and Maester Wolken.” Sansa told her, and Dany could hear the concern in her voice, which she found surprising.

Dany gripped her arm, “No. I will be fine, I just need to get back to my chambers.” She told her with shaking breaths.

“You are not fine Your Grace, you need to be tended to by the Maester.” Sansa said, the authority of being the Lady of Winterfell shining through, “I can help you to your rooms but I will be sending the Maester to you.”

She wanted to argue with the girl, but she had been on her way to see the Maester herself, so she simply nodded and tired to support some of her own weight as Sansa helped her stand. She was leaning heavily on the taller girl as she escorted her back to her room, which Dany really thought should have taken longer. Sansa carefully helped lower Daenerys onto her bed, and Dany stopped the girl before she could leave, “Please Sansa. Don’t tell anyone about this but the Maester.”

Sansa stiffened a bit under her hand, and Dany realized she had never called her anything but Lady Stark before, but her truename seemed right in Dany’s hazed mind. A hand rested on top her other one, “I will keep this between us, Your Grace.”

“Thank you.” Daenerys let out with a sigh and finally let her eyes close as her hand feel to her side. She didn’t even hear Sansa leave before she allowed the fuzziness around her to take her under.

 

* * *

 

She woke up feeling a gentle hand shaking her arm, “Your Grace? Your Grace? Daenerys?”

“Hmm.” She said as she opened her eyes, the blurring image of Sansa appearing, as well as a larger, darker shape to her side.

“Maester Wolkin is here to check on you.” Sansa told her, her voice much gentler than Dany could remember it even being while in her presence before.

Daenerys was surprised at how comforting she finding having Sansa with her, as the girl was often just glaring at her and using a hard tone when around her. Dany knew she did approve of  her brother making an alliance with her, and perhaps suspected that more was going on between them. The truth was, as soon as the battle with the dead was over, Dany was planning on marrying Jon, making him her King.

When Dany didn’t speak further, just nodded her understanding, Sansa moved to sit up from the bed but Dany stalled her once again, “Thank you.”

“Of course Your Grace. I will leave you to your privacy.” Sansa responded quickly before leaving the room.

As soon as the door was shut, the Maester began asking his questions while checking her over. Dany couldn’t help but notice how nervous the man seemed to be and knew it was because she was the Queen. After near a half hour passed before the man feel silent. He had forced Daenerys to drink some water and eat some dry bread, which had helped her head to feel less lightheaded and her eyes to properly focus once more. 

She couldn’t take his silence after a while and asked, “Well, do you know what could be ailing me?”

He startled at her voice, obviously not expecting her query, “I….I believe I do Your Grace.”

She waited for him to continue, but the nerves seemed to take him over, “Will it pass?” When he did not answer her right away, she asked,  “Should I start planning my funeral? What is wrong with me?”

He looked around the entire room before coming back to her, “I know that Your Grace said it was an impossibility but all signs point to you being pregnant.”

Daenerys looked at him with anger, and he took a step back from her. She closed her eyes to calm herself before looking at him again, “I cannot be with child, I was told it was impossible for my womb to quicken ever again. There must be some other explanation.”

“I can think of none Your Grace.” He told her, “All of your symptoms express that you are with child. Along with the slight swell of your belly and the tenderness of your breasts. I have seen many a woman with child in my years as a Maester.” He seemed to have gained some confidence when he finally said, “Perhaps you were misinformed about your infertility.”

“That will be all Maester Wolkin, thank you.” She dismissed him, but stopped before he opened the door, “Not a word of this is to be spoken to anyone.”

“Of course Your Grace.” He said quickly and disappeared out the door, shutting it behind him.

Daenerys opened her robe and placed a hand over her exposed belly, studying it carefully. She could see know the slight bulge that beginning to take hold, not even noticeable unless one was looking for it. Her hand she brought up to her breasts and again, they had gained a bit in size and were tender to the touch. She actually hadn’t thought much of it when the Maester had gently touched them earlier and she told him about it. She dropped her hand to join the the other on her stomach.

“What I fool I have been.” She whispered into the empty room as tears started to fall from her eyes, “I was so consumed with my fears of hoping that I blinded myself to this miracle.”

 

* * *

 

Daenerys wasn’t sure how long she sat on her bed, naked except for the robe that still hung off her shoulders, with her hands resting over her belly. But a knock shook her from her thoughts, the sky had darkened during her solitude without her notice. She quickly wrapped herself up and walked to the door. She took a deep breath and opened it slightly, not wanted to reveal her state of undress. “Lady Stark, I was not expecting you.”

“Your Grace, I just wanted to check on you when did not join the rest of us for dinner. Maester Wolkin said you need the rest.” Sansa explained, and Dany could see that maybe there was more than just basic concern for her.

“Thank you Sansa. I am appreciate everything that you have done for me today and I will be fine. Just need to rest and remember to eat in the morning.” Daenerys explained to her, giving the girl a genuine smile.

Sansa’s blue eyes flicked down the hallway before resting on the Queen’s once more, “May I come in Your Grace?”

Daenerys wanted to say no, given her current state of undress, but nodded her assent and opened the door wider. Sansa walked in and waited until the door was closed before asking, “Are you with child? I know it is not my concern, not truly, but I needed to ask for my curiosity to be satisfied, Your Grace.”

Dany almost laughed at the formality placed on the end of such a personal question, “When in private, you can call me Daenerys. We shall be sisters soon after all.” Dany enjoyed seeing the shock come over Sansa but before the redhead could continue, Daenerys did instead, “To answer your question. Yes, I am with child. And to answer your next question, your brother is indeed the father, which I am sure you had guessed on your own.”

Sansa simply nodded, “I will not tell anyone...Daenerys.”

“Thank you. I still need to tell Jon, he and I will have a lot of decisions to make that we were not expecting. I was told once that I would never have a child of my own, this was a very unexpected development.” Daenerys explained to her companion, wondering why she suddenly felt the need to share with this woman she barely knew.

Sansa stepped forward suddenly and wrapped Daenerys in a hug. Daenerys reacted on instinct and wrapped her arms around the girl as well. Sansa tightened her hold before saying, “I am so happy for you and Jon. You will bringing back hope to us all.”

Dany felt the tears start to pool in her eyes and just nodded her head against her shoulder, knowing she had no words to express her gratitude. She could not remember the last time she had received a hug like this, one that was for comfort and love, it warmed her heart. 

There was a knock and then the door opened behind them and they slowly broke apart. Dany knew who it had to be, because there was only one person that would open the door in such a manner.

“What is going on?” Jon asked, looking between his lover and his sister.

Instead of answering, Sansa simply went up and gave her brother a hug. He responded in kind and looked at Dany in question. When Sansa pulled away she kissed him on the cheek and left, a smile on her face as she shut the door.

Jon turned back to Daenerys, “I am going to ask again. What is going on?”

Daenerys smiled up at him, “I learned why I have been so sick lately.”

Jon’s face feel with concern, “Are you alright?”

Dany walked up and grabbed his hands, “Everything is perfect. I am with child.” She placed his hands over her stomach, “Your child.”

He looked between her face and their hands settled over her stomach, “You are certain?”

She nodded, finally letting the tears fall.

The smile that came across his lips lit up his entire face before he closed the gap between them and kissed her. She could feel all his love and joy in that kiss, and knew this would forever be one of her favorite moments.

He pulled away from her lips and gently wiped the tears falling from her cheeks, “I was not expecting this.”

“I never thought this would happen. Thank you.” She said, smiling up at him while placing a hand over his heart.

He narrowed his eyes in confusion, “Why are you thanking me?”

“You’ve given me the best gift I could have ever wished for.” She explained to him, and guided him over so they could sit on the bed, “You’ve given me a chance for a family.”

“All I want is to make you happy.” Jon told her, his hand coming up to cup her face, “I know that things are crazy right now and this probably isn’t the best time…”

“Yes,” Daenerys interrupted him when he paused, “I would love to marry you.”

“How did you know that is what I was going to ask?” Jon questioned her, a large smile on his face.

“Because I know you Jon. You are an honorable man and you love me.” She replied, placing her hand over his that still rested on her cheek, “I also already told your sister that it was going to happen.”

He let out a laugh before leaning in and kissing her.

When they pulled apart she whispered, “Will you be my King Jon Snow?”

“Always and forever, Daenerys Targaryen, my Queen.” He said in return, kissing her again and they fell backwards onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of Jonerys Week. Thanks to everyone who read, commented and left kudos! If anyone wants to provide some prompts, I do take requests. Again, thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I would love some kudos and/or comments if you are feeling so inclined. This was my first time writing for this pairing and this fandom, so I would appreciate knowing what you thought. I also take requests if there is anything you'd like to see happen with this pairing.


End file.
